I'm Gonna Getcha Good!
by sweetandlovely
Summary: An evening at The Surf Club introduces Charlie to a shy young woman with a talent to disarm. A C&J fic one-shot.


I'm Gonna Getcha Good!

_**I think you might be seeing a pattern developing here... this obsession for Shania Twain songs ~ she's just 'got a way with words' which seem to fit C&J situations! Another one shot for your perusal and hopefully, enjoyment! Always good to read your reviews so please send! ~S&L~ xx**_

_Saturday lunchtime_

"Wow! That's awesome Rach! When does she arrive?" Martha asked warmly as she sipped her wine. "I've never met a star before!"

"I'd hardly call her a star!" Rachel chuckled. "In honesty, I don't think she's really much interested in making the big time. She just loves singing!"

"Has she ever released a record, darl?" Irene asked with interest as she dibbed into the peanut bowl.

Ruby and Nicole sniggered.

Charlie fired Ruby a 'behave yourself' look which made Ruby snigger all the more.

"Okay, record, disc... whatever!" Irene grinned. "In my day they were EP's and Long-players!"

Rachel grinned at the older woman.

"No. She says she can't be bothered, and has better things to do than making albums for a living!"

"Then why pretend to be a singer?" Nicole asked.

"Oh! She doesn't pretend; she is... She has an awesome voice! It's just that she can't be doing with all the razzmatazz which a recording career offers! She's not your average 'Kylie' you know!"

"What does she do for a living?" Charlie asked as she dabbed her lips with a serviette.

Rachel crushed her lips together and shrugged her shoulders.

"A fisherman or woman or whatever you want to call it!"

Charlie's lips broke into a smile. Ruby and Nicole sniggered again.

"Whatever lights ya candle, darl." Irene tossed in philosophically.

"A fisherman? That's a fair distance from singing!" Martha frowned.

"It's a family thing. Don't even try and figure it! I gave up years ago." Rachel said leaning back in her chair.

"It's good to have a hobby." Charlie smiled.

"Yeah, and we know what yours is!" Ruby giggled.

Charlie fired her sister another warning look.

"Speaking of which, have you heard anything from Angelo?" Rachel asked Charlie quietly.

"No. I don't expect to either."

"It's none of my business, but what happened between you two?"

Charlie took a deep breath and studied her wine glass intently.

"It didn't feel right anymore. There was nothing there. It felt dead. I felt dead! He wanted to move on to the next level but I couldn't. It got to the point where even if he touched me, I'd cringe! It felt... alien! I was suffocating!"

Rachel watched Charlie's eyes as she told her story; her counselling skills becoming excited. This wasn't the first time she and the Police Officer had shared a similar conversation.

"Maybe you just need a holiday or some time to yourself?" Rachel suggested.

"It's not as simple as that, Rach. I just can't seem to get past a certain point with a guy; it's odd!"

Rachel frowned a little at her friend.

"You know, if you ever want to talk, Charlie, I'm always here for you."

Charlie smiled avoiding Rachel's eyes.

"Thanks. I'll be fine."

Rachel took a deep breath and sighed sadly for her friend.

"So Rachel, your friend; what sort of songs does she sing?" Nicole asked.

"Oh, I think she covers most styles."

"Oh great." The younger girl said with little enthusiasm.

"Come on Nic! Not everyone likes the same sort of music as you!" Martha laughed.

"Well, I'm up for it!" Irene said raising her hand. "Anything for a blinking night out!"

"Yeah, me too!" Martha cried.

"How about you, Sis?" Ruby Buckton asked her sister who was perched on the edge of the sofa.

"I dunno, Rubes. I was thinking of having a night in." Charlie said uncomfortably.

"Oh Charlie!" Rachael said sadly. "I'm trying to get my friend an audience here! I need you all to come!"

"You can count me in on whatever it is!" Gina, Rachel's sister-in-law, cried as she walked into the room.

Ruby and Nicole smirked.

"I wouldn't commit yourself until you know what she has in store!" Nicole laughed.

"Believe me! I don't care what it is! If it's a break away from marking homework, then I'm up for it!" Gina said, rolling her eyes.

"Good on ya, love!" Irene cried.

Charlie remained quiet.

"Come on Charlie!" Martha pleaded. "It'll be good fun! And you should get out more!"

"Thanks! You make me sound a right sad-oh!"

"Well, you are Charlz!" Ruby affirmed.

"Hey!" Charlie protested.

"Charlie?" Rachel pleaded.

Charlie looked at her friends' expectant faces and grinned.

"Okay."

"Great! That makes... one, two, three... seven of us!" Rachel said counting heads.

_Saturday evening_

The friends arranged to meet at The Surf Club by seven thirty to meet Rachel's singer friend who was due to be making a one-night guest appearance at the club that evening.

Charlie, Ruby and Nicole arrived at the club together; the two teenage girls hanging behind Charlie, giggling as they saw Aden drinking a beer at the bar. Irene, Gina and Rachel were already at a table and Martha was talking with her Grandfather, Alf, up at the bar. She waved at Charlie as she approached.

"What will you have, Charlie?" Martha smiled happily.

"A small white wine, please Martha."

"Will the girls have Cokes?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine, thanks." Charlie said, turning around; fearing she may catch sight of Angelo.

"Here, give me a hand with these." Martha said, handing Charlie three glasses.

"You can have a tray, love!" Alf said, as he watched his Granddaughter's precarious balancing act.

"No Granddad, it's more fun this way!" Martha giggled.

"It won't be if you spill the bloody lot!" Alf said, less than amused.

Charlie grinned and began to walk over to their table.

"Did you put a dash of rum in mine?" Ruby asked cheekily.

"What, and have you up all night, sick?" Charlie answered, placing the dark, fizzing liquid with a stripy straw, in front of Ruby.

Nicole grinned and thanked Charlie.

Martha distributed the other drinks and threw bags of crisps at Nicole and Ruby who were busily considering Geoff's pert bottom as he leaned over to take a shot at the Pool table. Gina and Irene were deep in discussion about a School matter and Martha, Charlie and Rachel contemplated the effects of global warming.

Charlie's cardboard drinks coaster became attached to the bottom of her glass as she picked it up to take a sip. It fell off almost immediately, rolled and landed on the floor. She bent over to retrieve it and as she straightened, her eye was taken by a stranger walking into the club. The young woman was in her mid twenties, pretty, and simply dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans. Charlie watched as the stranger hesitated; looking about the crowded room shyly. Charlie noticed how the young woman's hands were pushed deep into her jeans pockets; her arms hugging the sides of her body closely. The young woman's eyes met with Charlie's and lingered for a few moments.

"Hey! Joey!" Rachel cried as she spotted her friend hovering near the entrance.

Joey's eyes flickered away from Charlie's and settled on Rachel's; her face lighting up with pleasure. Charlie continued to watch the girl as she walked part-way over to meet her friend; Rachel enveloping her in a huge hug.

"And this is a star in the making?" Nicole asked incredulously behind her hand, as she watched Rachel and her friend walking towards their table.

"Can't see her setting the world of showbiz a-flame!" Ruby giggled.

"Everyone; this is Joey Collins!" Rachel announced proudly as she stood before her friends; resting her arm across Joey's shoulders.

Rachel introduced Joey individually to each of the occupants around the table.

"... And last but not least, this is Charlie! Charlie, this is Joey!"

Joey smiled shyly at Charlie, but her eyes sparkled brightly, exuding good humour.

"Hi Joey." Charlie smiled. "Nice to meet you." She said, holding out her hand.

Joey took it and softly squeezed Charlie's hand in return.

"How do you do, Charlie?"

Charlie smiled, and struggled to take her eyes away from Joey's pretty face.

"Sit down, Jo!" Rachel indicated to the free seat between herself and Charlie.

Joey sat down, feeling a little disconcerted with all eyes upon her.

"So what are you gonna sing for us tonight, Joey?" Martha asked, good-naturedly.

"I don't really know." Joey said quietly. "I only make up my mind just before I go on stage. I don't need to arrange it with a band as I carry my own recorded music." She said blushing and dropping her eyes shyly.

"I can see this is gonna be screams!" Nicole hissed to Ruby, who almost choked on her Coke.

Charlie raised her eyebrows at her sister.

"Do you live local, love?" Irene wanted to know.

"Yeah, just the other side of the Bay." Joey smiled; her facing blushing again.

Ruby and Nicole smirked and Charlie shifted uncomfortably, feeling their rudeness.

"Can I get you a drink?" She asked kindly.

Joey looked around at Charlie and gave her the most beautiful smile that Charlie had ever witnessed.

"Thank you. May I have a juice, please?"

"Sure." Charlie smiled back; standing up. "Anyone else for a drink?"

Two glasses of wine over here, Sis!" Ruby smiled cheekily.

Charlie ignored her.

"Vodka and Lime please Charlie." Gina said.

"Just a Lemonade for me please, darl." Irene chirped.

"Two beers for us, please!" Martha waved; indicating to herself and Rachel.

"Better make it Cokes then!" Nicole grinned.

Charlie struggled to make a mental note of her drinks request list.

"Can I help?" Joey volunteered, rising quickly to her feet.

"Thanks!" Charlie said gratefully. "You remember the coke and the beer and I'll endeavour to remember the rest!"

The shy girl gave Charlie yet another stunning smile and followed her to the bar.

"Are you sure she's in show business, Rach? She's ever so shy!" Martha asked, nudging her friend.

"You'll be surprised! Everyone says that! She is a quiet girl, but she can sure belt out a song!"

***

"What juice would you prefer, Joey?" Charlie asked as Alf started to take their order.

"Pineapple please."

Alf nodded and shook a bottle of juice. He flicked off the metal lid and poured the thick juice into a glass with some ice.

"So how's your voice holding up, love?" Alf asked as he placed the bottles and glasses on a tray.

"Yeah, good thanks, Mr. Stewart."

"Good-oh love. I'm expecting great things, from what Rachel says. She speaks very highly of you!"

Joey smiled shyly and reached out to pick up the tray of drinks at the same time as Charlie; their soft hands becoming entangled.

"Oops!" Charlie giggled and glanced at her shy friend.

Joey gave her another disarming smile.

"Please allow me." She said, picking up the tray.

Charlie nodded her acquiescence and after paying Alf, followed Joey back to the table; her memory reminding her, not unpleasantly, of the small, soft hands which had so recently become entwined with her own.

***

Joey placed the tray on the table much to everyone's pleasure and Charlie handed the drinks out. She gave Joey her glass last and Joey beamed as she accepted it. Charlie sat in her seat next to Joey; it seemed natural by sitting so closely, they should fall into conversation. Charlie sipped her drink and smiled at Joey.

"Rachel tells me you're a keen fisherman."

"I work part-time on my father's boat. I love the sea!"

Charlie placed her glass back on the drinks coaster.

"And you sing too! Where do you find the time?"

"With difficulty!" Joey chuckled. "Singing's a hobby really but great fun! It's a great way to burn off tension after a bad day!"

"You don't strike me as the sort of person who is troubled by tension."

"You'd be surprised! But I can generally control myself, so don't worry!"

"So what winds you up?" Charlie asked, shuffling along her chair, a little closer to Joey.

"Family... my brother, mostly. He's such an idiot! And he thinks himself such a stud with the ladies!" Joey said grimacing.

"Don't most men think that about themselves?"

"I guess, but my brother takes the biscuit... big headed joker! He's just got my friend pregnant and he laughed about it!"

Charlie grinned at her new friend's annoyance.

"But I expect you're gonna tell me that your boyfriend is the exception to the rule?" Joey suggested shyly.

"I haven't got one." Charlie said, swirling her wine around in its glass.

Joey's mouth fell open and raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" She asked incredulously.

"You look surprised!" Charlie said with a frown.

"Well, I am! A woman as beautiful as you will always have a boyfriend!"

Charlie threw her head back and laughed most attractively.

"What's funny?" Joey asked innocently.

"You are Joey!"

"Why?"

"Assuming I have a boyfriend just because... "

Joey smiled, enjoying watching Charlie laugh; her blue eyes shining, making her already beautiful face, even more so.

"But what about you, Joey? Where's your boyfriend?"

"Hell will freeze over before I let a fella near me!" Joey confessed with a look of distaste.

"Oh dear! Bad experience?"

"No, they just don't pop my cork!"

Charlie looked at Joey blankly until Joey's face broke into a grin.

"Charlie, I'm gay!" She chuckled.

"Oh!" Charlie said and covered her mouth over and giggled into her hand. "I'm sorry, I'm not always the sharpest knife in the draw, or so my sister tells me!" Charlie said, glancing at Ruby.

"You seem fine to me, Charlie." Joey said smiling warmly. "Don't ever change... well, unless you want to cross over the tracks, that it!" Joey said hopefully.

Charlie giggled again, wondering why she felt so light headed on just a glass and a half of wine.

"Well, you'll be the first to know!" She whispered.

She sipped her wine wondering why she had said that to Joey; _virtually flirting with her!_ She blushed at her own thoughts.

"Charlie! You're blushing!" Joey laughed.

"Hey! What are you two being so thick about?" Rachel called over, interrupting the little world which had suddenly become 'Charlie and Joey'.

Charlie found her face only inches from Joey's and pulled back quickly into the real world.

"W-we were just talking a-about... " Charlie stammered.

"Fishing!" Joey confirmed, helping Charlie out as she struggled.

She grinned at Charlie and Charlie smiled back, beginning to find herself hypnotised by this gentle and shy, singing fisherman.

"Oh, don't let her start talking fish Charlie! She'll keep you at it all night!" Rachel laughed, gently goading her friend.

Joey blushed.

"We were also talking about relationships!" Charlie said, springing to Joey's defence.

"You don't want to take any advice from my sister about relationships, Joey. She's rubbish at them!" Ruby smirked.

"Thanks Rubes!" Charlie said, colouring. "I love you too!" Charlie said quietly but her eyes drifted back to Joey's as she said it.

Joey smiled; her heart leaping with joy at being allowed to spend a few hours in the company of this sweet, wonderful person, but warning herself to be careful. She could so easily fall for someone like Charlie with all her beauty and charm, even if she was straight.

***

Charlie excused herself for a few minutes, but when she returned, her chair had been taken by Martha who was busy interrogating Joey about her singing career. Charlie felt terribly disappointed, but smiled at Joey as she passed by, taking Martha's vacant seat next to Rachel.

"So Charlie, any more thoughts on Angelo?" Rachel asked with interest.

"No... " Charlie said, with a side-ways glance at Joey. "Not one!"

Joey looked over at Charlie from the other side of the table and smiled. Charlie felt a surge of pleasure penetrate her heart as she studied Joey's beautiful smile, feeling herself more attracted to her than she cared to admit.

Martha, once again, distracted Joey in conversation and her eyes were stolen from Charlie's view.

"Charlie! Are you okay?" Gina asked in a worried tone.

"W-what? Yes... yes I'm fine thanks. Sorry, did you say something?"

"I asked after your father. He's well, I trust?"

"Yes, he's fine just at the moment, thank you, Gina. I'm sorry I didn't hear you before. I didn't mean to ignore you. I was thinking of someone... I mean something..." Charlie said, blushing and glancing at Rachel.

Suddenly, Charlie was aware that Joey had left her seat and was walking towards her; her heart starting to beat vigorously in anticipation.

"Rach, I've got to go and get ready now. I'm on in half an hour." Joey said, laying her hands on Rachel's shoulders.

"Okay Jo. Break a leg! Give it to 'em good!"

"Thanks. I intend too!" Joey grinned.

Joey nodded at the girls around the table leaving Charlie until last. Their eyes met and Charlie's heart almost jumped out of her mouth.

"Bye Charlie!" Joey said; her radiant smile once again affecting Charlie.

"Good luck, Joey." Charlie replied sincerely.

"Have you decided what you're singing yet?" Martha called, dragging away Joey's attention.

"Ah-huh." Joey grinned and glanced once more at Charlie before walking away.

***

"Joey seems nice, Rach." Charlie said, watching Joey as she walked off towards the dressing room.

"She is." Rachel confirmed. "And she seems very comfortable with you, Charlie. She doesn't normally fall into conversation quite so easily."

Charlie smiled feeling pleased.

"I'm a little surprised we haven't seen her at the club before." Charlie observed.

"She's been here socially on one or two occasions, but she doesn't go out of her way to catch the eye."

"But she's extremely pretty!" Charlie blurted out. "I-I mean, surely she can't help but be noticed?"

"Granted, she is, but she'll play it down as much as possible, just to avoid being noticed."

"But then why the singing hobby when all eyes will be upon her?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"Ah, for that role, she dresses up; she becomes a different person and can do all the things she's too shy to do as 'Joey Collins'."

Charlie nodded, looking back in the direction in which Joey had walked.

"Does she get on well with her family?"

"On the whole, yes." Rachel confirmed.

"Does she live with her family?"

"No."

"And how old is she?"

"Mid twenties, but why all the questions, Charlie? You're not investigating her for anything, are you?" Rachel asked with a frown.

Charlie's faced coloured.

"I-I'm sorry, Rachel. I should mind my own business." She said in subdued tones.

"Its fine, Charlie! I was only teasing! I'm sure Joey will be honoured that you are taking such a keen interest in her."

Charlie blushed again. She assumed that Rachel knew that Joey was gay.

"Is she with anyone at the moment?" Charlie asked quietly, trying to avoid Rachel's eyes.

"No, I don't think so."

Rachel considered Charlie's question an odd one, but once again, assumed it was just her way. Rachel's attention was suddenly called away by Martha. This gave Charlie a chance to think about what Rachel had told her regarding Joey.

***

After a while, Alf Stewart lightly tapped the microphone head.

"Testing, testing." He then cleared his throat. "Good evening folks and welcome to The Surf Club! For your enjoyment tonight, we have a very talented young lady who goes by the name of err... 'Stingray', but maybe she should have been called 'Joe 90'!" Alf laughed, enjoying his little joke. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to, 'Stingray'!"

The room was plunged into darkness and the clapping ceased. The room became quiet, except for a chair being clumsily knocked over; the sound causing Charlie to look in its direction. She could just make out the outline of Angelo Rosetta. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, praying that Angelo wouldn't notice her and make a scene. But her attention was quickly arrested as an electric guitar and drum played the loud opening bars to Joey's act. It stopped as abruptly as it started and Joey's face was fleetingly lit by a pink, baby spot.

"_**Let's go!" **_She said clearly.

Swirly synthesized, rock-pop music began to play as Joey's face was plunged back into darkness until the first phase of the opening music had finished.

The spotlight hit Joey again, but this time illuminating her whole body, displaying a white and silver figure-hugging cat suit, leaving very little to the imagination. Mouth's fell open, jaws dropped on the floor; more than one Pool player dropped his cue to ogle the young woman who few had noticed enter The Surf Club earlier that evening.

"_**Don't wantcha for the weekend, don't wantcha for a night. I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah."**_

Ruby glanced at Nicole who was staring with her mouth a-gog at Joey who had by means of metamorphosis, changed from a rather insignificant young woman into a very sexy vamp.

Charlie stared wide eyed at the quiet, shy girl who she had engaged in conversation not forty five minutes ago; a person who had not particularly impressed anyone... except her. _Could this be the same person? _

Charlie swallowed as Joey's eyes met with hers; the singer's spot light sending out beams of light into the audience.

"_**Uh, I know I sound serious and baby I am. You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land."**_

Charlie blinked, but couldn't tear her eyes away from Stingray's hypnotic gaze.

"_**Oh yeah."**_

"S'truth!" Alf said out loud as he paused in mid-polish of a glass.

Martha nudged Gina and Gina shrugged her shoulders and shook her head in dismay at the transformation of the shy young woman.

"Blimey!" Irene said, lost for words.

Rachel sat grinning at everyone around the table; enjoying the stir her friend had created. Her eyes came to rest on Charlie who was still staring at Joey, as in a trance.

"_**So don't try to run honey, love can be fun, there's no need to be alone when you find that someone."**_

Charlie felt her cheeks colouring as Joey continued to retain eye contact and deliberately sing at her.

"_**I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight,"**_

She sang, pointing her finger at Charlie.

"_**I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night,"**_

Charlie was the rabbit caught in Joey's bright headlights. She could feel her temples begin to throb and the lack of respiration started to make her feel a little light-headed.

Rachel grinned as she realised what her singer friend was doing; she was flirting with Charlie... in song! Rachel studied Charlie's face, noticing the profound effect Joey was having on her; her psychology studies and skills suggesting possible reasons for Charlie's recent behaviour with regard to her relationships with men.

"_**You can betcha by the time I say 'go', you'll never say 'no'."**_

Angelo watched with more than a little interest at the way 'Stingray' was slowly and sensuously moving her very cute figure around on stage. He had come into the club in hopes of finding Charlie, to try and reconcile matters between them; but that could wait. For the time being, he was enjoying fantasizing about this very attractive singer and wondered what the likelihood of her being single might be.

"_**I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact, I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that, You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine..."**_

Although in a perverse way Charlie was enjoying watching Joey cavorting around on the little stage in the skimpiest of costumes, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable and confused at how a female could possibly get her fidgety and in such a lather.

"_**Just like I should – I'll getcha good."**_

Joey sang at Charlie; pointing her finger once again and retaining eye contact.

"Wow!" Ruby grinned. "Just look at Aden's face, Nic!"

Nicole glanced over at Aden, whose mouth was slightly open as he stared at the singer; his body still in the position as if about to shoot pool. She giggled and threw a peanut which hit him on the ear, with little impact.

"_**Yeah, uh, uh." **_Stingray sang and slowly turned around. _**"I've already planned it – here's how it's gonna be," **_

Joey found Charlie's anxious eyes again.

"_**I'm gonna love you and – you're gonna fall in love with me. Yeah, yeah."**_

Charlie suddenly rose from seat, needing to get away from this strange phenomenon which was Joey. She felt as if she was in the middle of some wonderful, but none the less, scarily, erotic dream.

"_**Oh, yeah."**_

Charlie turned to make a run for the exit.

"_**So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun, there's no need to be alone when you find that someone."**_

Charlie stopped in her tracks and looked back just to check that her imagination hadn't been playing tricks. Yes, Joey was still looking and singing at her.

"_**Yeah, I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight, I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night. You can betcha by the time I say 'go' you'll never say 'no'.**_

Charlie's breathing became heavy and her feet felt like they were sinking into quick sand; the more she tried to move, the more she sank.

"_**I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact, I'm gonna getcha don'tcha worry 'bout that."**_

One more concerted effort and Charlie tore her eyes away from 'Stingray' only to come face to face with Angelo Rosetta.

"Oh please, God!" She pleaded with her maker. "Don't do this to me!"

"Charlie!" Angelo said in surprise as his ex almost fell into his arms.

"_**You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine, just like I should – I'll getcha good."**_

Angelo put his arms up to steady Charlie but in her haste to be away from him and the mysterious force on stage, pushed him away ungraciously and ran to the door.

Ruby, Nicole, Gina, Irene and Martha's eyes all followed the Police Officer as she hurriedly and clumsily made her way to the exit.

"Is Charlie alright?" Nicole asked Ruby with concern.

"I guess she must have seen Angelo and freaked out!"

Rachel watched her friend as she neared the door. She feared that Charlie was in total panic mode by now, as this strange new box of troubles was about to explode.

Suddenly the synthesised music began to whirl quickly and loudly and the lights for Stingray's floor show began strobing.

"_**Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby, I'm gonna knock on wood, I'm gonna getcha somehow honey yeah, I'm gonna make it good."**_

Charlie hesitated and looked back at 'Stingray' as she seemed to be moving closer and closer to her, in the flashing lights.

"_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah."**_

Charlie closed her eyes in complete confusion and covered her ears from the erotic sounds of Joey's love call.

"_**Oh, yeah. So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun, there's no need to be alone when you find that someone..."**_

Charlie opened the exit door and ran out into the darkness until she was far enough away to hear nothing more of the exotic music and see no more of Stingray's hypnotic eyes. She came to a stop as she reached the beach. She closed her eyes as she sat on the wall, hearing nothing but the sound of the waves crashing against the shore line. Her breathing was heavy and her body shaking.

***

"Do you think I should go after her?" Ruby asked Rachel quickly as Stingray's song came to a close.

"No Ruby. I think you should just leave her alone for a while."

"Why does Angelo always have to start something?" Ruby frowned looking at the innocent 'offender' who was ordering himself a pint at the bar.

Rachel considered it best to let Ruby draw her own conclusions about Charlie's bolt.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine once she's had some fresh air." Nicole said, comforting her friend.

Ruby nodded her head in agreement.

***

Joey quickly changed from her sexy stage costume back into her jeans and t-shirt.

_Why had she been such a fool as to try such a cheap stunt with Charlie?_ _She was too precious to upset like that._

She took off her stage makeup and hastily packed away her things, making for the door. She quickly walked back into the club and caught Rachel's eye indicating that she was leaving. Rachel nodded and watched as Joey left the club.

***

Joey paused, wondering which way Charlie had fled. She had no idea where Charlie was, if she drove to the club in a car or if she lived in a tree! She ran a few steps along the road but heard nothing but the sound of the sea crashing onto the sand. She looked to the left and to the right, but there was no sign of Charlie. There was little chance she would be able to find Charlie in the dark. She sighed and took a more leisurely walk down to the sea to calm herself.

As she approached the sand, she saw someone sitting on a wall with their head in their hands. Joey paused, wondering and hoping that it might be Charlie. She walked a few steps closer and bit her lip anxiously; wondering if to speak or not. As if by magic, Charlie suddenly raised her head and looked out to sea. Joey's heart began to thump. She found it so difficult to express her feelings as 'herself' and only wished she had left on her costume and remained 'Stingray' for courage. She quietly walked up and sat down beside Charlie on the wall.

Charlie tensed as she realised that she had been joined by someone and quickly looked around. She was surprised when she saw the subdued figure of Joey Collins sitting next to her, looking out into the ocean.

Neither spoke for a few moments; neither sure of what to say.

"I-I'm sorry Charlie." Joey stammered at last. "I shouldn't have done that to you. I... I find it hard to talk sometimes. I wanted... I wanted to tell you how..." Joey paused for a few moments and swallowed. "To tell you, that I think you are ..."

Charlie smiled, suddenly feeling on safe ground again with this shy, pretty girl.

"You sort of took me by surprise with that act!" Charlie grinned. "I wasn't expecting anything quite like that!"

Joey breathed out, hoping she hadn't wrecked every chance of becoming friends with this nice young woman who had showed her such kindness a short while before, only to be repaid by being frightened half to death by some loony lesbian, who had fallen head over heels in love at first sight and hadn't the courage to approach her in any other way. She hung her head in shame and swallowed.

"Joey?"

Joey was too close to tears to say a word.

"Joey, if it's any consolation, I thought you looked stunning it that cat suit tonight. But I can be just as attracted by jeans and a t-shirt, you know!" Charlie said, her hand covering Joey's which rested on the stone wall beside her. "I'd really like to get to know you some more. As we talked this evening, you made me feel more alive than I've felt in years! I don't really understand what is happening to me, but I would like to know that you'll be around to help me find myself?"

Joey looked up for the first time into Charlie's sparkling eyes. She smiled and felt relief flood into her heart.

They remained looking into each others eyes for several moments and Joey wondered if Charlie might allow her a kiss. Charlie blinked slowly as in answer to her silent question, so Joey leaned a little nearer and offered her soft lips to Charlie who allowed them to settle gently, upon her own.

_**~ THE END ~**_


End file.
